Two things I love you means
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: A gift for 4ever Draco's misstress! The golden trio walk in on a private time with Draco and Theo, when they leave, the couple is only that, a couple. Little do they know that Draco has something up his sleeve to change the menaing of "I love you" forever


I own nothing!

This is for a great writer, 4ever Draco's misstress. This is a gift that I worked really hard on so I hope not only 4ever Draco's misstress likes it. Added fluff, yaoi and yummy lemon!

Enjoy!

Draco was too tired to bother about what he was thinking about, less still about what he was saying to the Slytherin's that crowded around him. The group of green robed teens chattered eagerly at Draco who continued to ignore their presence, everyone except his boyfriend.

Theo Nott was stood at the side of Draco, sending him reassuring glances every other second to remind Draco that the questioning would be soon over.

"You went onto the good side and helped Potty Potter to defeat the dark lord, how did you do it Draco?" a particularly excited Blaise Zabini called from somewhere in the crowd to which Draco pursed his lips in frustration.

"I did my duty as did my father but our duties were separate thus I followed my instinct as did you all" Draco's silver eyes studied the last years' the ones that had returned to Hogwarts after the war and felt a pang in his chest.

All of those teenagers had had something or someone taken from them, Draco and Theo also had people taken from them, Draco's father and Theo's mother both died, well, Lucius died in Azkaban.

"Ok, now leave Draco alone, shoo" Theo shooed them away, mumbles left behind the crowd.

"Thanks…I owe you" Draco hid his smile behind his mental mask.

"Lets go up into the dorms, everyone will be going down to the great hall soon so you can owe be back then" they both chuckled almost inaudibly as they made their way up into the dorms, eyes trained on each other once they were in the safety of the large room.

"Sorry Drac, but I just need to finish off this homework. It work take me five minutes" Theo gazed apologetically at his boyfriend he nodded softly and kissed his cheek softly in understanding.

Theo had already done Draco's transfiguration work, Theo's choice of course.

While Theodore scrawled on the parchment Draco stood by the door, twiddling his thumbs together tentatively as he always did when something was on his mind that was bothering him. Draco and Theo had been dating for three years, they had been through the war together and everything else that had been thrown at them and Draco was wondering if he wanted to make it official before they graduated.

Keeping that thought in mind Draco strolled lazily over to Theodore and sat slowly onto his knee, causing Nott to look up from the piece of paper and smile brightly.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" Theo curled his hands around Draco's, effectively stopping his thumbs from rotating around each other. Draco curled his legs over Theo's knee so he was sat on one knee and his legs occupied the other, Theo held him protectively but gently from where they both sat.

"You love me right?" Draco asked tentatively, he drew back nervously when Theodore's gaze stared in shock in his eyes.

"Of course I do, three years and you still want to know that? You know that I will always love you. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…I just had to know again I guess" Draco did a somewhat shrug, mainly because one of his arms had snuck around Theo's back to gently rub his shoulder blades and his other arm was crushed against their bodies.

"Ah…well I can't say it isn't the first time you have randomly asked me that question. Come on, I've finished my homework so how about we relax for a bit?" Draco nodded though made no further attempt to move off of Theo. They stared at each other for a moment before Theo stood up, causing Draco to quickly wrap his long legs around his hips and his arms hanging hopefully onto Theo's shirt.

"Ah, please make sure I don't drop" Draco whimpered, sighing in relief when Theodore held his butt to stop him from falling onto the floor.

"I like that noise when it leaves you lips. Gorgeous" Theo purred softly, nibbling playfully on the tip of Draco's ears. He relished in the sound Draco made, a sound between a whimper and a sigh and that stirred something within both of them. Of course they had felt the feeling before, relished it and basked in it but the feeling always seemed to grow, ever since the first time they had made love.

"We're going to dinner, see you guys later!" Blaise's familiar voice rung out from the bottom of the stairs and they called back an "ok, thanks" before ignoring anything else around them.

Theodore was the first to move from their spot on the bed, he hadn't realised he had sat down on the bed with Draco until said white/blonde haired male straddled his hips with a gentle smile on his face.

"People would never believe Draco Malfoy would be such a smiley, loving and gentle lover. I'm glad I am the only one to see this side of you" Theo kissed Draco's collar and nipped the ivory skin with a smile, knowing just where to lick, nip and suck he used his mental map of the floorless body to his advantage.

"How can you know my body s-so well?" Draco stuttered under Theo's ministrations, his hand slid along Nott's neck and down his shoulder and to the top button of his shirt. While Draco was busy with the buttons of Theo's shirt, Theo was busy with Draco's shirt and trousers and the skin that became visible.

"I love you" Theodore stated once he was unbuckling Draco's belt with nimble fingers.

"I love you too, Theodore" Draco only called Theo Theodore when they were alone, it was the fact that they were in love that caused them to call each others names as such, Theo sounded as if they were only best friends, Theodore sounded more official.

"God I love it when you call me Theodore, even if calling me Theo is quicker. I love you my love" They shared another hot and passionate kiss and before Draco could even pull away he felt skin on skin and knew somehow he had become naked and so had Theo.

"How did you do that?" Draco stared bewildered into Nott's eyes, noticing the sparkle in them with joy.

"Magic" Theodore chuckled at the thought, he knew of the muggle saying but he had literally wanted the clothes off as quickly as possible so had resorted to magic.

Draco chuckled as well, pulling himself up onto Theo's lap until said male was laid down on the bed with the younger Malfoy on his thighs, and he grinned mischievously as he licked tentatively at the swollen length.

"H-hey!" Theo yelped startled, his whole body burned with arousal. It took only an ounce of strength to turn their positions around; Draco was light but toned with muscle though his looks deceived that. His stomach was toned from being a seeker and his legs and arms were toned from duelling and running which had become one of his favourite sports besides quiditch.

Draco made a sound as his back made impact with the mattress, but didn't say anything other than that.

The preparation was short and sweet before Theo was softly sheathing his manhood into Draco with a groan of pure bliss.

They were both still and silent; the only sound was that of their deep pants that cascaded around their faces before mingling within each other.

"Move…please" Draco gasped when Theo instantly complied with a shallow thrust, several followed until Theodore was pumping quickly and deep inside of Draco, both moaning and whimpering in ecstasy.

"Hah, mm Theodore AH THERE" Draco almost yelled in surprise when his sweet spot was abused with the harsh thrusts, he could feel rather then see Theo smirk against his collar in accomplishment.

"Draco we need to thank you for…" Draco could recognise the voice instantly, Theo though startled continued his thrusts but even quicker.

Harry Ron and Hermione stood at the door frame, watching as Theodore stooped down and bit into Draco's milky throat leaving a red love-bit in its wake. He soothed it with a lick and a moan before looking up at the golden trio.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" He managed to ask through a particularly hard clamp from Draco's walls around his length.

"Umm, you two explain to them. I'm going to pretend I didn't see this for my own sake" The female blushed as she scurried away.

"W-well umm we wanted to thank you for…umm" Harry was lost for words, the pair hadn't stopped their thrust even as they had started talking and he began to have second thoughts of staying.

"Can you two please stop what you're doing for a moment" Ron hissed, finding the scene rather unnerving considering the fact that they were groaning and moaning against each other.

"N-No nn, just carry on Ron unless you want me to poke your eyes out before my Draco comes" Theo hissed, though it was hard to tell if it was from pleasure or frustration. He knew Draco was close, his inner walls clamped down in a rhythm around him. Theo too was close, almost too close for his liking.

"W-well we wanted to say thank you to Draco…for helping us on the good side. We h-haven't had the time to say thank you" They were both stood with their eyes closed now, having the decency not to look at the love-making scene in front of them.

"I-it was my pleasure…now please leave before I… ahhhh Theodore" Draco clamped almost painfully around Theo as he came, Theo managed to pull Draco closer to him to hide his face while Theo also came. Spent, the Nott heir spelled the mess away and watched in interest as Harry and Ron slowly opened their eyes with crimson blushes staining their faces.

"Don't mention any of this or else I'll track you down and strap you to a Weasley cracker" Theo yawned and pulled Draco close to his body in a hug.

"I'll find you later and talk to you properly but as I'm sure you both know…we're tired now so I'll see you later. Bye" Draco waved a lazy hand as the two nodded and left in a surprising hurry.

"Now…why were you twiddling your thumbs about earlier?" the dark haired male asked. Draco attempted to hold back a sigh but it let his lips anyway, knowing what was bound to happen Draco looked away from his beloved.

"Don't ruin the moment Theo" Draco shuffled away from Theo and wrapped an arm around himself.

"I might as well do it, if you let me down I'll have to deal with it" the Malfoy spun around gracefully and got off of the bed with Theo in tow, now that they were magically clothed in boxers their attention was focused on each others' eyes.

Stooping down on one knee Draco breathed deeply and his eyes fluttered softly.

"Theodore Nott, will you do me the honour of becoming…my husband?" Draco gulped down the anxiety that was eating away at him, the look on Theo's face was that of surprise and adoration as he too opened a small box with a ring in it.

"I see we got the same idea…but yes Draco. I would love to be your husband"

There was no second thoughts as they kissed, the ring Draco bought was slipped delicately onto Theodores' finger and the ring Theodore bought was equally gently slipped onto Draco's finger.

"I love you" Draco smiled happily again, his thought subsiding into only happy bounces of joy.

"I love you too" Theo repeated the words he had said only shortly before, but this time the meaning had changed. It was no longer just a simple "I love you and you know I do with all of my heart" kind of I love you. It had become a "I love you forever and always with all of my heart and soul" I love you.

The meanings had changed but the feelings never did.

Please review :3 Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


End file.
